<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MacRiles+Rick+Morty by CassieJohnson05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817034">MacRiles+Rick+Morty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05'>CassieJohnson05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac &amp; Riley finally go on their first date in the GTO aka Rick. Morty makes an appearance well Morty 2.0. Hence, Rick &amp; Morty in the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MacRiles+Rick+Morty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRiley/gifts">MacRiley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all. @RileysGTO is to blame for this. She got this idea stuck in my head so I had to write. She tweeted “Just imagine Mac and Riley making out in the GTO,” so I ran with it. I have no idea if this is any good but I’ll let you all decide!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley pulled up to Mac’s in the GTO, they were finally going on their first date. Of course, she was nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the only stable relationship she has ever had in her life. Mac kept her grounded. He was her reason for continuing to go on after losing Jack. She couldn’t have gotten through this last year without, Mac. Her feelings for Mac continue to get stronger and they leaned on each other. Riley sent Mac a quick text letting him know she was here. As she waited on him she thought back to that night that Mac confessed his feelings for her. </p><p>Riley and Mac had just returned from their most dangerous mission yet. She couldn’t help but think about how she had almost died. If it wasn’t for Mac, there’s no way she would have made it. She didn’t want to be alone tonight, just like most nights but tonight was different. Mac could tell what she was thinking without her having to say it. They had this unspoken way of communicating. </p><p>“Riles, let’s go home.” Mac whispered as he tucked her into his side. Neither Mac or Riley walked into the Phoenix Foundation they just got into Mac’s truck and left.</p><p>As they made their way home, Riley could feel Mac’s eyes on her. She didn’t bother to look at him. She was too exhausted and in a lot of pain. She felt Mac give her hand a tight squeeze causing her to smile. Knowing that he was there for her meant the world to her. Yes, her feelings for Mac continued to grow stronger and stronger the more time she spent with him, she knew deep down he’d never return those feelings for her. </p><p>Riley closed her eyes for what seemed like a second. She woke up to the sound of Mac’s voice. “Riley, we’re home.”</p><p>“Finally.” Riley joked as she opened her eyes to see Mac’s piercing blue eyes staring back at her.</p><p>“Let’s go inside. I’ll grab a couple of beers and meet you in the back patio.” Mac responded as he unlocked the front door.</p><p>“Okay.” Riley said as she took off one of the many leather jackets she owned and placed on the couch before making her way outside. </p><p>A few minutes later, Mac was standing in front of her with two beers in hand. One for her and one for him. Riley nodded as her way of thanking him for the beer. Mac took a seat next to Riley. They both sat there taking swigs of their beers in silence replaying their almost deaths in their heads. Riley couldn’t believe that they were so close to meeting Jack on the other side. The thought of dying before she was able to do everything she dreamt of doing killed her. As the thoughts ran through her head she felt tears begin to fall. </p><p>Riley felt Mac pull her into an embrace trying his best to console her but it just made her sob harder. “Shh. Riles. It’s okay. You’re okay. I wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to you.” Mac whispered softly hoping his reassurance would calm the woman he held in his arms. </p><p>“I saw my life flash before my eyes. I for sure thought we were goners. I thought we were about to meet Jack on the other side.” </p><p>“I know. It’s okay.” </p><p>Riley felt the safest when she was with Mac, there was no denying that. At the end of the day she trusted him with her life. As neither one broke their embrace, Riley could feel Mac become really tense. “You okay, Mac?” </p><p>“Yeah. I’m good. You? I know today was pretty scary.” Mac responded as Riley knew him better than she knew herself. She wasn’t buying what he said, not by a long shot. </p><p>“Never better. But seriously, Mac what’s wrong?”</p><p>Riley watched Mac sighed before looking at her. She didn’t know why but whatever was going on here scared her. Mac broke free from their embrace and started to walk circles around the deck. Riley’s eyes never left Mac as she watched him pace back and forth. </p><p>“I’m in love with you, Riles. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you tonight. The only thought I had was I can’t let anything bad happen to you. Losing you would be the final nail in the coffin for me. I realized that I had feelings for you awhile back but I couldn’t allow myself to do anything about it. But I realized that I can’t keeping going on like this. It’s not fucking fair. I get that by telling you this I may lose you but I’m tired of having to hide how I feel. I remember telling Jack one night that you would be the most stable relationship he and I would ever have with a woman. After all this time that’s the one thing that had remained true. I understand that you may not feel how I feel but I had to say something.” Mac said as he refused to meet Riley’s eyes. Riley couldn’t believe Mac’s confession. It seemed too good to be true.</p><p>“Mac.” Riley said as she stepped closer to him. Riley took his hand in hers causing him to look at her. She could see how scared he was of the possibility of losing her. She was feeling the exact same way. “I’ve been in love with you for quite some time.” Riley smiled as she waited for Mac to realize what she had just said. It didn’t take long for the realization to hit him as she saw a smile creep across his face. </p><p>Without uttering so much of a word, Mac’s lips found their way to hers. Riley felt Mac’s hands wrap around her waist as her hands roamed their way through his luscious blonde locks. Their first kiss was unlike anything either one of them had ever experienced before. It was something that felt like it was supposed to be in a Nicholas Sparks’ movie. Riley felt Mac break their kiss but his hands stayed on her waist. She couldn’t help but genuinely smile for the first time in a very long time. </p><p>“So, when you say you’ve been in love with me for quite some time, do you mean by some time?” Mac asked as he rested his forehead against hers.</p><p>“Remember the bomb in Germany and you saved me from being crushed? That’s when I realized that I had feelings for you. I honestly thought they would just disappear but as you can see they haven’t. And before you ask, I never said anything because the last thing I wanted to do was lose you.” </p><p>“Oh I remember that day quite well. I had never been so scared at the thought of losing you. I remember jumping down a flight of stairs. I had forgotten about my fear of heights. All that I cared about was getting you out of harms way.” </p><p>“Thank you for saving my life over and over. There’s no one I trust more than you.” </p><p>“Ditto. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Mac said as he kissed Riley’s cheek before taking her by the hand entwining their fingers leading her to his bedroom. </p><p>Riley’s thoughts were interrupted by Mac who was putting the picnic basket that she knew Bozer had helped him prepare for their date. Riley couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Mac strapping in Morty 2.0. She found it adorable that Mac named his telescope. Most guys name their cars, but Angus MacGyver named his telescope.<br/>

</p>
<p>“So, do I get to drive the GTO?” Mac questioned as he leaned against the driver’s side as his lips met with Riley’s. </p><p>“I guess. But you better be gentle with Rick. You don’t want to start our first date off on the wrong foot Angus.” Riley said as she moved over to the passenger side so Mac could drive. </p><p>“Oh trust me I don’t want to make you mad on our first date so I’ll be careful. Wait, you named him Rick?” Mac smiled as he grabbed Riley’s hand. </p><p>“Yes. To go along with Morty. We’re a package deal so are Rick &amp; Morty.” </p><p>The butterflies in Riley’s stomach started up again causing her to tighten her hold on Mac’s hand. He noticed this and gave her one of his famous ‘I’m Angus MacGyver who has cute dimples,’ smiles. His smile caused Riley’s nerves to somewhat settle. She couldn’t explain why she was so nervous but she was. It was just Mac. Maybe that was the problem. She tried not to worry about it. </p><p>“You’re not nervous are you?” Mac joked as he kept his eyes on the road.</p><p>“Me? Nervous. No way.” </p><p>“Riley, you have nothing to be nervous about. This isn’t going to be our last date. It’s just the first of many. I get it you’re scared we’re going to fuck everything up, but I’m not about to let that happen. It took us forever to get here. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what happens.”</p><p>“Okay. I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“You guess? I am right. You can’t convince me otherwise. If this date goes off without a hitch I may just let you spend the night.”</p><p>“You may just let me spend the night, huh? I’d hate to break to it you but I’ve been sleeping in your bed right next to you for the last couple of weeks. Tonight, would be no different. You really thought you did something didn’t you?”</p><p>“No, ma’am!” Mac smiled as he pulled into Griffith Park. </p><p>“So, this is what you have planned for our first date huh? Picnic in the park. I’m not even sure why you brought Morty 2.0.” </p><p>“Well, you see a picnic in the park isn’t the only thing I have planned. Oh and Morty is a very important part of the date. On our second date you and I we’re going fishing by the way.” Mac responded as he kissed her cheek before getting out of the driver’s seat. Riley smiled as she watched him grab the basket, blanket and Morty. </p><p>“Woah, Boy Scout do you need any help?” Riley offered dang well knowing that he’d decline any help from her whatsoever.</p><p>“No. I got it. Let’s go.” Mac said as waited for Riley to join him.</p><p>Mac took Riley’s hand entwining their fingers as he looked for the perfect spot to set up Morty, as well as their picnic basket and blanket. Riley watched as Mac refused to let her help him. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten. </p><p>Mac and Riley spent their first date eating the delicious food that Bozer prepared for them as well as the best brownies that Riley had ever tasted in her life. She knew without a doubt that Mac had made them. Damn he really knew how to bake even if he couldn’t cook to save his life. According to Mac baking was just science, so it’s the one thing he could handle in the kitchen. </p><p>Mac pulled Riley up from their picnic and took her over to Morty. He showed her his favorite constellation. “You see you want to start off by looking for the three bright stars that form a line. The two stars north of this are Orion’s shoulders. One of these is Betelgeuse, which is a giant red star. The two brighter stars to the south are his legs.” Mac explains as Riley couldn’t help but smile at how he seemed to explain everything. She definitely didn’t mind it. As much as she could listen to him talk all night about this stuff she had something else in mind.</p><p>“Mac.” Riley whispered has he had been standing behind her rambling on about the other  constellations they could try and find. “I think we should you know get out of here.” </p><p>“Oh really? Am I boring you that much?” Mac asked not picking up on Riley’s cue. He wasn’t boring her, he was making her want him that much more than before. </p><p>Riley knew that the only way she could get his attention was to kiss him. That’s what she did. She crashed her lips against his, hoping he’d get what she was trying to say. “Like I said we should get out of here.” Riley whispered against his lips. </p><p>“Oh, really?” Mac smirked as he finally understood what she was getting at. “We can’t leave Morty.” </p><p>“Come on. We’re just going back to the GTO.” Riley rolled her eyes at the fact that Mac refused to leave Morty. She didn’t wait for him to respond before she crashed her lips against his. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. </p><p>Riley and Mac somehow managed to find their way back to the GTO as they were engulfed in the presence of being together. Mac got into the passenger side as Riley joined him. He pulled her lips to his not caring if they got caught. As their kissing intensified, Mac’s hands started to roam Riley’s waist. Her waist was his hands go to spot, as Mac’s hair was hers. As they continued to make out in the GTO, they both knew once they made it back home neither one of them would be getting any sleep tonight. </p><p>Riley broke free from their steamy make out session, leaving Mac somewhat disappointed. He didn’t want to stop. While still straddling his lap Riley pressed her forehead against his, causing them both to smile. </p><p>“Why did you stop?” </p><p>“Sorry, I needed to catch my breath. There’s just something about being this close to you I can’t really explain it. I never want to leave.” Riley confessed as she felt slightly embarrassed admitting this but she hoped Mac would understand. </p><p>“I get that. Are you caught up on your breathing? I don’t think we’re finished, quite yet.” Mac smiled as he waited for her permission.</p><p>“I think so.” </p><p>Mac didn’t respond as his lips found hers again for the second time in a span of thirty minutes. This time it was more intense than the last. Mac felt Riley try to put as little space between the two of them as possible. He definitely didn’t mind it. The closer she was the better. Mac’s hands started to roam under her shirt taking Riley by surprise, but she didn’t mind it. Riley knew if they continued down this path they’d never make it home. </p><p>“Mac. Not here. Okay. Let’s go home.” Riley whispered as she hoped that he wouldn’t be too disappointed that she didn’t want it to happen this way. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Riles. I have to go grab Morty. No man left behind remember? You stay put I’ll be just a few minutes.” Mac said as he got out but not before he kissed Riley to go get his one true love, Morty. </p><p>A few minutes later, Mac returned with Morty, the picnic basket as well as the blanket. He placed everything into the back seat and strapped Morty back in before joining Riley up front. Riley handed the keys to Mac so they could go home and get properly lost in being together because they both knew that the make out sessions in the GTO were just a build up of what was in store of the rest of the night. Mac placed a kiss on Riley’s hand causing her to smile as he drove them home. </p><p>Tonight was a night that neither Mac or Riley would ever forget. Being together for them was effortless. Neither one had to try if at all when it came to communicating. They understood what the other was trying to say without words. Mac and Riley being together just made sense. In fact it was the only thing that made sense in this crazy world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>